


Partners

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: In police work a partnership bond is special; it keeps you alive. Rewrite of the season finale will Lucy being infected change the dynamic with Bradford?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Partners  
author: Cindy Ryan

“And here I thought that exam was going to be the most stressful thing about my   
day.”Rookie LAPD officer Lucy Chen commented as she got out of the squad.

“Best case, it's tomorrow's problem.”Training officer Tim Bradford responded as they approached the front door of a one level yellow stucco house.

“And worst case?”Lucy asked then shook her head. “Never mind don't answer that.”

Tim knocked on the front door and an African American male in his thirties answered it. Before they could introduced themselves the man began to speak in a frustrated tone.

“About time you got here.”The man said as he stepped further into the living room. “I called you six  
hours ago.”

“Sir...”Tim started.

“Do you have my bag?”The man continued. 

“What bag?”Tim asked.

“Grabbed the wrong one when I got off the bus.”The man explained as he walked to the bed room and returned with a medium sized black canvas bag. “Thought it was mine until I got home. Started looking through it for ID all that's in there is a weird science experiment.”

Lucy felt her heartrate shoot up as she met Tim's gaze. His expression was carefully schooled but she saw the anxiety and worry in his brown eyes. 

“Sir....”Tim began as he took a step forward.

“Cut myself on something in there.”The bus passenger stated as he held up his right hand. “Won't stop bleeding.”

Tim gave Lucy half a nod and she got the message. She pulled out her radio and just as she walked near the coffee table towards Tim and the front door the man began to cough violently. Lucy felt liquid hit her left cheek, ear and neck. She froze like a kid playing the game statue. Lucy heard Tim curse as he yanked out his radio.

“This is Adam719 patch me through to the task force and Sgt. Grey.”Tim said into the radio.

“Is there anyone else in the house?”Lucy asked finally finding her voice.

“My kid's with my ex.”The man replied hoarsely.

The man coughed once more and more blood hit his shirt. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he  
fell back against the sofa. Instinctively Lucy began to move forward and reach for the unconscious bus passenger.

“Chen!”Tim snapped. “Don't go near him!”

“Already infected.”Lucy countered. “I'm not letting him suffer if I can help him.”

“Bradford, what's going on?”Grey asked over the radio.

“We're at Peter Langston's home at 243 Walker St.”Tim reported grimly. “Mr. Langston had the misfortune of grabbing the terrorist's bag by mistake. He's been infected.”

“CDC's on their way.”Grey replied. “What about you and Chen?”

“Chen got blood splatter.”Tim continued grimly. “Tell the CDC we're in the living room they're going to have to quarantine the whole house.”

“Understood.”Grey acknowledged. “Hang in there; help's coming.”

“Yes, Sir.”Tim responded as he ended the radio call.

Langston was semi-conscious now and seizing. Tim started to move forward to help reaching for gloves from his uniformed pocket as he did.

“No, Tim. Stay where you are.”Lucy insisted.  
*******  
Tim bit back the sharp retort he was about to say to his rookie. The last thing he wanted to do was stay   
where he was. Chen had infected blood on her and was tending to a dying man. Before Tim could decide on his next course of action sirens came to a halt outside. Dozens of running feet pounded up the sidewalk. 

“This is Dr. Morgan from the CDC.”A familiar female voice called from the front step. “How many people are inside?”

“Just us and Mr. Langston.”Tim replied. “Langston's not doing too well. He's seizing and coughing up blood.”

“I heard Officer Chen came in contact with Mr. Langston's blood.”Morgan stated. “What about you Officer Bradford?”

“No, nothing hit me.”Tim responded. “How far away is that antidote?”

“Still in the air, hour and a half out.”Morgan explained.

“He's not going to last that long.”Lucy called from near the sofa.

“I'm sorry it's the best we can do for now.”Morgan replied emphatically. “Officer Bradford, can I put you to work?”

“You want to know what's in the bag.”Tim surmised with a sigh.

“Yes.”Morgan affirmed.

“I'll take pictures on my phone and send them to you.”Tim suggested.

“I'll get your number from Sgt. Grey and send you mine.”Morgan commented. “Meantime you'll hear plastic as we put up a quarantine.”

“Understood.”Tim acknowledged.

“How you doing, boot?”Tim asked as he walked to the bag that was still on the floor on the far side of the couch near the front door.

“Elevated heart rate and shaking but that could be the adrenaline.”Lucy replied anxiously.

“Most likely.”Tim agreed.

Tim watched as Lucy took an orange and red quilt from the back of the sofa and tucked it around Langston. He didn't want to think that he could be tending to her in a short time. Shaking off the dark thoughts Tim began the task of inventorying the terrorist's bag. With gloved hands he took each item out and took a picture before returning it to the bag. Just as he finished Tim's cell phone rang and he saw Grey's name on the caller id.

“Yes, sir?”Tim greeted solemnly.

“I talked with Dr. Morgan and gave her your cell number.”Grey reported. “How are you two holding up?”

Tim walked a few paces toward the bedroom and lowered his voice to be out of Chen's earshot.

“Chen got blood on her neck and face. Pretty good chance she's infected.”Tim stated quietly. “She's attending to Langston making him comfortable. We need that vaccine ASAP.”

“It's on it's way.”Grey said softly. “Keep an eye on Chen. Let me know if she shows any symptoms.”

“Yes, Sir.”Tim replied as he ended the call.

Turning back to the living room Tim felt his heart freeze. Lucy lay crumpled next to the sofa, blood drops falling from her nostrils. Langston was still out cold on the sofa.

“Boot!”Tim called as he raced forward kneeling once he reached the young woman's side.

“Morgan!”Tim shouted towards the front door. “Dr. Morgan!”

Still with gloves on Tim took Lucy's vitals. He let out a relieved breath when a pulse sounded under his fingers. For half a second Tim thought he'd lost his partner. Over the last few months despite their rocky start he and Lucy had become friends. Well as much as a T.O and a rookie could be. With his marriage to Isabel ending along with the drama surrounding her addiction to drugs Lucy had been a constant in Tim's life. Something he didn't realize he'd needed. Tim hadn't thought Lucy would make it this far in the training program. But she'd been a determined spitfire from day one.

“Lucy?”Tim called worriedly lightly slapping the rookie's right cheek. “Boot, come on. Wake up.”

Lucy remained still the blood trickle increasing from her nose. Tim swallowed hard trying to keep his fear at bay. He glanced once more at the living room window.

“Doc!”Tim shouted.

“Officer Bradford, what's wrong?”Morgan finally responded in a breathless tone.

“Chen's collapsed and has a bloody nose.”Tim reported.

Movement near the window caught Tim's attention and he saw a yellow hazmat suit move among the bushes. He now could recognize Morgan's face through the protective shield as the doctor peered through the window.

“Understood.”Morgan commented grimly. “Did any get on you?”

“No.”Tim replied.

Using hand signals Morgan gestured to Tim's radio. He rocked back on his heels and took the device out of his pocket. A few seconds later he heard the doctor's voice.

“Officer Bradford?”Morgan called.

“Got you, Doc.”Tim responded into the radio. “This means she's infected; doesn't it?”

“I'm afraid so.”Morgan affirmed

“Damn.”Tim swore. “Doc, she's my rookie. My responsibility.”

“I understand.”Morgan said softly. “When she wakes keep her as calm as you can.”

“Copy that.”Tim replied ending the radio call.

Once more Tim lightly touched Lucy's left cheek. Her dark hair was falling into her eyes and was out of it's ponytail. 

“Lucy?”Tim called gently. “Need you to wake up. Come on, boot....wake up.”

Lucy remained still. After a moment Tim stood and got a clean pillow from the sofa. He placed it under Lucy's head then Tim sat on the floor next to her. All he could do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lucy regained consciousness she heard a voice but it was far away. It was familiar so she   
tried to latch onto it, but it slipped away. Her head felt like the world's worst sinus headache. As her senses returned Lucy realized she was lying on a wood floor. Why? What happened? She struggled to remember but the pain made that too much of an effort. Then she heard the voice again. Male, worried.

“Boot, need you to wake up. Need your help on this case. On your feet, Chen, now!”

Tim. Lucy fought to open her eyes. Wondering what kind of trouble they were in. After what seemed forever Lucy pried her eyes open. The world around her was blurry but even then she recognized her T.O leaning over her.

“Tim?”Lucy asked as she started to sit up.

“Easy, boot.”Tim advised as he grasped her left shoulder. “You've been out for awhile.”

“What happened?”Lucy asked then she looked around the room.

She recognized the living room and the unconscious man on the sofa near her.

“Never mind, I remember.”Lucy said softly. “How long was I out?”

“Almost an hour.”Tim replied. “How do you feel?”

“World's worst sinus headache; groggy.”Lucy reported.

Tim pressed a bottle of water into her hands.

“Drink, that'll help.”Tim suggested.

As she drank Lucy studied her partner. It'd been a long road the last six months. However,   
Lucy thought she could read Tim pretty well now. What she was seeing didn't ease her headache. 

“What happened?”Lucy asked quietly. “Besides me passing out.”

Tim passed her a piece of gauze from a first aide kit.

“You have a nose bleed.”Tim explained grimly. “It's light but hasn't let up.”

Lucy felt the color drain from her face. She dabbed the gauze under her nose and looked at the red that it came away with. She must've wobbled because suddenly Tim was gripping her shoulders. For the first time she noticed his gloved hands

“Stay with me, boot. Don't pass out.”Tim ordered sharply.

The familiar tone of his T.O. Voice steadied Lucy. She took a steadying breath and then another drink of water. Lucy nodded and Tim relaxed his grip but didn't let her go.

“We're going to get through this.”Tim promised.  
Lucy wanted to believe him; she really did. Langston's rattled breathing behind her wasn't very reassuring. He'd succumbed so fast.

“I haven't lost a rookie in the line of duty yet.”Tim continued.

Lucy thought she heard a catch in his voice. She met his gaze and saw the sadness he couldn't quite mask. Not from her anyway.

“If they'll let you leave; you need to go.”Lucy suggested a slight quiver in her voice.

“Morgan won't break the quarantine until the vaccine gets here.”Tim replied quietly. “Wouldn't leave anyway; you know me better than that.”

Lucy nodded. She knew. Tim Bradford was a man with a lot of rough edges. Came across as a tough   
bad ass who didn't take crap from anyone. Underneath was a man who'd watched the love of his life disappear into the throws of a drug addiction that nearly got her killed by drug runners.Tim had been through a lot the last couple years. As glad as she was that he was here Lucy didn't want to add to what he'd already endured. They sank into a companionable silence for several minutes.

“Help me take my mind off this.”Lucy suggested breaking the silence.

“How?”Tim asked.

“Quiz me; I'm going to pass that rookie exam.”Lucy stated with a weak smile.

“Damn straight you are.”Tim replied returning her smile.

For a heartbeat Lucy held her friend's gaze. There were so many emotions there that she didn't catch them all. They both knew the odds of her making it to that postponed test were slim.

“Fifteen twelve?”Tim quizzed.

“Reckless driving.”Lucy responded with a grin. “Give me something hard.”

“Just getting started, boot.”Tim stated.

The questions continued for the next twenty minutes for which Lucy was grateful. It cleared her head. Kept her focused on the exam and not the bloody gauze in her right hand or the dying man behind her. Kept her fear and anxiety at bay at least for a little while.  
*******  
Sgt. Grey was halfway to the house where two of his officers  
were under quarantine when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the dashboard computer display and saw Dr. Morgan's name flash across the screen. Trying to ignore the fear that was climbing up his spine Wade hit the hands free control on the steering wheel and answered.

“Grey.”Wade greeted. “Do you have an update for me, Dr. Morgan? I'm almost to the house.”

“Not a good one.”The red haired doctor responded.

“Has Chen gotten worse?”Grey asked worriedly.

Wade knew what Tim's rookies meant to his friend. He'd also noticed that Lucy Chen had done something that he knew she didn't realize how nearly impossible it'd been. She'd gotten under the walls Tim had put up after his marriage had failed. Wade understood that the friendship that had started to grow was more to Bradford than just a T.O and a rookie.

“Not since I last reported to you.”Morgan commented. “I just got a call from the pilot flying in the   
vaccine from Atlanta. There's a major dust storm around Phoenix that's causing a major headache for air traffic control. They're going to be delayed by at least an hour trying to go around and above it.”

“Damn.”Wade swore softly. “Do Bradford and Chen know?”

“Not yet.”Morgan replied and Wade could hear commotion in the background.”I'm sorry I have to go something's happening in the house.”

“Understood.”Grey acknowledged as the line went dead.

Flipping on the sirens and lights Grey hit the accelerator. Morgan hadn't said he needed to hurry but Wade instincts were screaming that a bad day was about to get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Partners  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

“Mr. Langston?”Lucy called even though she knew it was futile.

Ten minutes before the bus passenger had woken. He'd started coughing violently. Blood now covered the walls, and the sofa. It'd also gotten on the front of Tim's shirt. Before Lucy could suggest it Tim had quickly removed the shirt leaving him only wearing an undershirt. With the heat of the house she and Tim had long ago stripped out of their bullet proof vests. 

“Boot, you can't help him.”Tim said raising his voice to be heard.

Lucy remained where she was kneeling near the sofa. She gripped Pete's upper torso keeping him on the sofa and trying to offer as much comfort to the dying man as she could. Lucy heard Dr. Morgan call Tim over the radio but didn't hear what his response was. With a final shudder Pete right arm clawed at Lucy gripping the front collar of her shirt. His wild eyes met hers and Lucy saw death take him. Then Pete's grip went slack and the arm fell away. Lucy didn't know how long she stayed there still gripping Langston's shoulders. No one should die that way....

“Boot!”Tim's voice finally broke through.

Lucy still found her movements sluggish as she shakily stood. She closed Langston's eyes and then she bolted for the far side of the living room putting as much space as she could. Lucy sank to the floor. Lucy heard Tim calling her name and rushing to her. Felt the floor vibrate as his feet pounded the wood planks. She didn't look up. Reality was smashing in with brutal force. Lucy curled in on herself remaining upright but in a ball her knees to her chest her head buried. Sobs wracked her and she couldn't stop. Lucy didn't want to die, but watching Langston die had drove home that death was coming for her too.  
*****  
As Tim ran he heard Morgan calling him over the radio. Then pounding on the houses's front door. He ignored it for a moment; his priority was his rookie. The sobs reached him before Tim got to her. Tim felt his heart squeeze. Rookies sometimes had to grow up fast. Sometimes they got the raw deal of life on the job straight out of the gate. Tim had seen it take down more than one candidate. Tim had thought Lucy had dodged that. Thought she'd have a chance to grow into the job before it took something from her. Now death was teaching a lesson.

“Bradford, report!”Grey's voice snapped over the radio sounding unusually loud.

Tim was on his knees now next to Lucy. The pounding was continuing on the front door. Tim could make out shouting. Tim wasn't sure when Grey had arrived on the scene but he could hear Grey's voice outside mixed with the others. Tim yanked out his radio and reported in one tight clipped sentence.

“Langston's dead.”Tim stated before setting the radio on the floor.

Lucy was still crying curled in on herself so tightly Tim wasn't sure how she was still breathing. Tim gripped Lucy's left shoulder for a long moment he wasn't sure what to do or what to say.

“Lucy.”Tim called softly.

Slowly red rimmed eyes met his as Lucy raised her head. The sight changed something in Tim. Maybe it broke some of the barriers he'd put up after everything with Isabel. The woman before him meant something to Tim. He admired so much about her. More than that Lucy Chen was his partner and becoming one of the best he'd every had seasoned or rookie. 

“H-He suffered so much.”Lucy said her voice trembling.

“I know.”Tim agreed quietly as he gripped both of her shoulders. “It shouldn't have happened, but we'll get the people responsible.”

Lucy nodded.

Tim's cell phone rang and he cursed silently. Reluctantly he let go of Lucy and fished out the device. He saw Grey's name on the screen. Tim accepted the call and placed the smartphone to his right ear.

“Yes, sir?”Tim asked.

“Are you two alright?”Grey demanded.

“Yes, physically anyway.”Tim responded grimly. “Chen's a little shaken up.”

“Understandable.”Grey said softly. “Tim, I need you to step away from her for a moment. I have news that she may not be ready to hear.”

Tim swallowed hard as he met Lucy's troubled sad gaze. He knew she'd heard every word Grey had said. 

“I'll be right back.”Tim promised as he stood.

Walking into the bedroom Tim shut the door.

“Alright, she's out of earshot. What's going on?”Tim asked in a clipped tone.

“CDC ran into some weather; they're delayed.”Grey explained solemnly.

Tim hit the closed door with his free hand. Once, twice then balled it into a fist and hit it again.

“Tim, you with me?”Grey asked worriedly.

“How long are they delayed?”Tim inquired quietly.

“An hour at least.”Grey responded.

Tim found himself ready to hit the door again but saw his knuckles were bloody. He dropped his hand and walked to the bed sinking down onto the foot of it.

“Chen took Langston's death hard.”Tim explained grimly. “I don't know how she's going to take this.”

“She's tougher than people think.”Grey replied.

“Yeah, she is.”Tim agreed.

“Do you want me to tell her?”Grey offered grimly.

“No, she's my partner. I'll do it.”Tim stated as he stood.

“I'll keep you updated.”Grey promised.

“Appreciate that, Sir.”Tim said as Grey ended the call.

Squaring his shoulders Tim opened the bedroom door and headed back to the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy had been tempted to eavesdrop. Whatever Sgt. Grey hadn't wanted her to hear Lucy knew she was the center of it. She'd resisted the urge to eavesdrop mainly because she was physically and emotionally drained. Lucy did find the energy to stand and pull the quilt farther over Langston's body to cover him. Then she walked over to the living room window and watched the activity outside. CDC seemed to have covered every square inch of lawn and driveway space. She saw neighbors watching across the way. 

A pounding sound startled Lucy. It took her a second to realize it was coming from the bedroom. It came again and she recognized it as a human hand to wood. Tim was hitting something. The sound came a third time and them stopped. She was about to check on her partner when the door opened and Tim walked towards her. His jaw was set, shoulders squared, spine straight. Lucy felt her heart sink. Grey had given him bad news; she could tell that instantly. Taking a deep breath Lucy steadied herself and tried to prepare for whatever was coming.

******  
Tim saw the realization cross Lucy's face as he approached. His rookie was smart she could run through the possibilities as well as anyone. Tim reached her and took her left arm gently tugging her away from the window.

“Let's sit.”Tim began.

Leading them over to the small wood dining room table tucked near the kitchen. He sat down and waited until Lucy did the same. He saw her brown eyes track to his injured hand but she remained silent.

“Boot.....”Tim began then faltered.

“Just tell me.”Lucy instructed. “I know it was bad news.”

Tim met Lucy's gaze head on; she deserved that.

“Grey said the CDC plane from Atlanta has been delayed by weather.”Tim reported grimly. “By at least an hour.”

Lucy glanced back at the sofa where Langston's body was. Tim saw she had covered it fully with the quilt. Lucy's face paled though Tim didn't think it could lose any more color than it already had. The blood droplets under her nose stood out sharply now. He watched as Lucy swallowed hard.

“Lucy....”Tim started.

“I can hold out until the vaccine gets here.”Lucy said turning back to look at Tim. “I know I can.”

Tim nodded not trusting his voice at the moment.

“I-I would like to call my parents.”Lucy continued. “I know I can't tell them everything but just in case I'd....”

“Sure.”Tim agreed his voice thick.

“And John and Jackson.”Lucy added.

Tim saw the tears start and he reached over and took her hands between both of his.

“I'm sure Grey can arrange some kind of three way call.”Tim replied after a moment. 

Lucy nodded the tears winning the battle. Before he could think about it Tim pulled his partner into an embrace. 

******

Returning to the station late morning John Nolan entered the bull pen accompanied by Talia Bishop. They'd just questioned one of the bus passengers who worked as a studio tour guide and obtained his phone which held potential photos of Corey Valance's mystery partner. John had just handed the phone to the FBI agents that were working at a table when Jessica Russo approached. He'd made peace with his girlfriend earlier that morning after he and Jessica had argued about her not telling him of the the threat. 

“John, I need to speak with you.”Jessica said quietly. “It's about Officer Chen.”

A bolt of fear shot through John at the mention of his friend. He'd known Lucy had gotten infected through blood splatter and that she and Bradford were quarantined. John hadn't heard an update since and from the look on Jessica's face this wasn't going to be a good one.

“I'll finish the paperwork.”Talia offered as she stepped away.

“Let's go in here.”Jessica said as they walked across the bull pen to a small conference room.

“Has Lucy gotten worse?”John asked anxiously once the door was closed behind them.

“No, but the CDC plane with the vaccine is delayed an hour by weather.”Jessica reported grimly

“Oh no.”John whispered as he sat down hard on the edge of the table. “Does she know?”

“Yes and she requested to talk to you and West. Sgt. Grey has arranged a three way call. I had it routed here.”Jessica said as she placed a supportive hand on John's left shoulder. “There's video capability so the three of you will be able to see and talk to each other.”

“She's saying goodbye.”John realized his voice thick with shock and emotion.

“From what Wade told me Chen isn't giving up at all she's just talking to those she cares about.”Jessica said gently. “When you're ready hit the green button on the bottom right. I'll be outside if you need me.”

John reached out and entangled her right hand with his squeezing it. After a beat he let her go. Swallowing hard John sat in a chair near the phone and hit the correct button.

******  
Tim stood near the living room window giving Lucy as much privacy as he could as the three way call was connected. She'd just finished the call with her parents which had been hard enough on her. Tim knew the next one wasn't going to be any easier.

******  
Lucy sat in Pete Langston's bedroom on the left edge of the bed staring at her smartphone. On the screen were two faces she saw every day. Two people that meant the world to her. Even though her romance with John had ended Lucy was grateful they were still friends. She needed both of them now.

“These guys have to have an antidote on them.”Jackson was saying. “We'll find it.”

“I know you will.”Lucy replied.

Lucy had placed a bandage under her nose so the blood wouldn't alarm her parents. She was glad she'd kept it for the next call. Both Jackson and John looked worried and sad. 

“Lucy.”John began but faltered.

John had the type of personalty that could be classified as 'heart on your sleeve' type. He had a bad poker face. One look at the man and you could tell what mood he was in. Lucy knowing him better than most could tell how much he as struggling.

“If anyone can overcome this; it's you.”John finally stated solemnly.

“I'm counting on you saving me a beer.”Lucy commented hearing her voice catch.

“You got it.”Jackson promised.

“Ben's been dying to try out this new recipe. We'll have a celebratory dinner.”John stated with a weak smile.

“I'm sorry, Lucy but I have to go.”Jackson interjected. “We've got a lead.”

“I understand.”Lucy replied. “Be careful.”

Jackson nodded and his side of the screen went dark. Meeting John's gaze Lucy felt tears prick her eyes and threaten to flow. He'd been through so much witnessing Captain Anderson's death.

“John....”Lucy began as the tears started.

“You'll be alright.”John assured her. “We'll see each other again.”

“If I'm not....”Lucy replied quietly. “Take care of each other.”

Lucy ended the call before John could reply. She set the smartphone next to her on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest resting her chin on her knees. Tim found her still in that position several minutes later. Lucy wiped away her tears as her partner stepped into the room. Not saying a word Tim sat down next to her on the bed. Lucy was grateful that he didn't ask if she was alright because they both knew she wasn't. After a long moment Lucy rested her head on Tim's left shoulder. She wasn't' sure how long they sat that way; not speaking but Lucy would never be able to thank Tim enough for the silent friendship he offered in a time when she needed the comfort but not words.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy straightened and wiped her tears away once more.

"Let's change that bandage."Tim suggested.

"Okay."Lucy agreed.

Tim stepped into the living room and retrieved the first aide kit. Returning to Lucy he set it on the bed and opened it. He pulled out a fresh bandage and opened it 

Lucy gently peeled off the one under her nose. She steeled herself and looked at it. It was nearly soaked through. She felt drips on her nostrils and tried not to panic. Freaking out wouldn't do any good.

"It's gotten worse."Lucy said dully.

Tim met her gaze but remained silent. Really what could he say? Gently Tim took the used bandage from Lucy and placed the new one on.

"You should keep your strength up."Tim commented as he closed the kit."I'll see what's in the kitchen."

"Tim."Lucy called halting her T.O in the doorway.

He turned to face her. In that moment Lucy was struck by how far they'd come. There's been some days in the beginning that she'd wanted more than anything to slap him. 

Lucy had known they were becoming true partners. Oh Tim still gave her crap. Still made her life miserable but it was for eight hours a day instead of a full twelve. Their friendship was slowly spreading into the job partnership. More days than not their was banter and joking.

"If the vaccine doesn't get here in time...."Lucy said her voice thick with emotion.

Sadness and anguish flashed across her partner's face. Tim shook his head fiercely.

"Boot."Tim began hoarsely."Don't..."

Lucy stood and walked over to Tim. The tears had started once again.

"I just want you to know...."Lucy said.

"No goodbyes."Tim interrupted his voice catching."We're not doing that..."

Before Lucy could say another word Tim turned and left.

*******  
Tim went to the farthest point of the house he could which was the left back corner of the kitchen. He was staring at a tiny pantry next to that was the back door. Tim turned and looked out at the small yard. It was more of a cement patio with a strip of grass at the back than a yard. Lucy's anguished words from a few minutes before hurtled back through Tim's worried thoughts.

“If the vaccine doesn't get here in time....'

Standing a few feet away Tim rested his hands against the back door and dropped his head. He'd known Lucy Chen barely a year. She was his rookie, his boot, his responsibility. Lucy was also his friend. Somehow in the whirlwind of an end of things with Isabel and her nearly being killed Lucy had held on. In the intensified world of police work you could meet a life long friend in the first week they were transferred to your station. Damn it, Tim wanted Lucy to be one of those life long friends. As her T.O he wanted to see her succeed. Which Tim knew she would with leaps and bounds. 

Tim rested his head against the wooden door. Lucy had tried to say goodbye and Tim had shot her down. Rookies and T.O's spent a great deal of time together; it was part of the training. Tim had just started to admit Lucy into his life as a friend. 

The thought of losing Lucy on the heels of loss of his marriage wasn't something Tim's brain could process. He knew he had to. Knew the odds were damn good that the plane wouldn't get here when they needed it to. Tim was just starting to deal with the final chapter of his life with Isabel and being to move on with that. Isabel had been his partner in life Lucy was his partner on the job. Partnership bonds were unique. 

Even with department regs Tim had seen several marriages form from former partners. One or the other had transferred to another shift or another station or accepted a promotion. Tim wasn't sure why he was thinking along those lines. A relationship wasn't something he could deal with right now. He wasn't ready. Even if he was there were strict regs on T.O and rookie relationships. Not that Tim had a clue if Lucy was even interested in him that way....

With a curse Tim shut off that turbulent train of thought. Bottom line: Lucy was important to him; she was his partner. If goodbyes could make this easier for her Tim would find a way to man up and do it. No matter how much it would kill him inside.

*****  
Lucy sat on the bed listening until Tim's footsteps disappeared. She'd retreated there after he'd left. She used a tissue to dry her tears. Lucy wasn't ready to say goodbye to people either. Reality and the ticking clock was making the choice. She had seen how fast Pete Langston had died. Lucy wanted to tell the people she loved that she loved them while she had the chance to do so. 

Saying goodbye wasn't the only reality Lucy needed to face. She'd told Tim she'd hang on until the CDC plane arrived. As much as she hated to admit it Lucy didn't know if she could. She could feel her strength fading. Body aches were starting as well. Deciding to go find her partner Lucy stood. She opened the door and took a few steps. As she turned to the right the room suddenly spun and her vision narrowed to a dark tunnel. Oh no, Lucy thought as she reached for anything to hold on to. Darkness closed in before Lucy could grasp anything and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Partners  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim heard the thud just as he had started to maneuver through the small kitchen. His heart in his throat Tim ran for the living room. Lucy's small form was sprawled just outside the bedroom door. 

“Lucy!”Tim shouted.

Tim reached his rookie's side and gently turned Lucy onto her back. His fingers sought a pulse and intense relief washed over him as a strong one answered. Tim touched her face being mindful of the nosebleed. She was burning up. Tim snatched his radio up and spoke into it.

“Dr. Morgan.”Tim called.

“Go ahead.”Morgan responded.

“Chen's burning up.”Tim reported tensely.

“Is she conscious?”Morgan asked.

“No. She was a few minutes ago. I found her passed out.”Tim continued as he picked Lucy up and carried her to the bedroom. “What's the ETA on that plane?”

“Forty-five minutes out.”Morgan said quietly.

Tim closed his eyes.

“Not what I wanted to hear, Doc.”Tim replied as he opened his eyes. “What can I do for her?”

“Keep her comfortable.”Morgan responded grimly. “Officer Bradford....”

“Yeah, Doc?”Tim asked.

“You might want to prepare yourself for the fact that Officer Chen might not regain consciousness.”Morgan explained.

After a long beat of silence Tim looked at the radio. He was holding the device so tightly his knuckles were white. Releasing his hold slightly Tim responded back.

“Understood.”Tim acknowledged.

Tim shifted Lucy's still form farther to the front of the bed. He took her shoes off and tossed them on the floor. He grabbed the green quilt and pulled it up to Lucy's shoulders.

“You promised me, Chen.”Tim began his voice hoarse with emotion. “You promised me you'd hold on until that plane got here. I'm holding you to that.”  
*******

From a great distance Lucy heard a familiar voice. It took her brain far too long to recognize it as  
Tim's. Lucy tried to hold onto his voice; use it as a life line. She wasn't sure what was happening to her. She just knew she wasn't fully awake. Had she been unconscious? Lucy wasn't sure at this point.

Lucy tried to open her eyes but couldn't. She simply didn't have the energy. Lucy searched for Tim's voice but she didn't hear it any longer. That scared her. She didn't like where she was; if she was even in a place or it was just her mind trying to compensate for what the bioweapon was doing to her. If these were her last moments Lucy didn't want to spend them like this. Didn't want to be alone in some kind of limbo.

Gathering her last reserve of strength Lucy rallied herself for her last fight. She didn't want to die; she wasn't going to die. Not like this; not with so much of her life ahead of her.....

*****  
Tim cleared off the rest of the bed and moved Lucy to the center. He propped pillows behind her. Lucy's skin was hot to the touch and she was sweating, but she was also shivering. Tim tucked more blankets around her. The shivering was what was giving Tim a flicker of hope. If she was shivering she wasn't unconscious. Lucy was breathing. Every breath was a punch to the disease. She was fighting.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand Tim saw only twenty minutes had passed since his radio conversation with Dr. Morgan. That still left nearly a half hour on the CDC's ETA. Even with a police escort from the airport to clear traffic......

The radio crackled to life breaking the hot humid silence of the closed house.

“Dr. Morgan to Officer Bradford.”The CDC doctor called.

“Bradford.”Tim answered as he pulled the last layer of blanket up around his partner.

“How are you doing? Any symptoms?”Morgan inquired worriedly.

“Not unless you count sweating; it's hot as hell in here.”Tim responded curtly.

“I can imagine.”Morgan sympathized. “Once the vaccine gets here we'll be able to move both of you to the local CDC center. Just hang on a little longer; both of you.”

“She's still fighting, Doc.”Tim said his voice a notch above a whisper.

“From what I've heard she's a remarkable and amazing person.”Morgan commented softly.

“Yeah, she is.”Tim admitted his voice now rough with emotion. “One of the best partners I've ever had.”  
*****

Outside Dr. Morgan met Sgt. Grey's sad gaze. He'd been part of the reason she'd made the radio call. The red haired doctor knew the commanding officer needed to be reassured about his officers. Grey hadn't asked her to call, but she'd seen it in his expression. The man felt helpless and men in command weren't used to that. 

Now Bradford's quiet words echoed through the silent front yard. Dr. Morgan hadn't realized everyone was listening. She heard a few sniffles and clearing of throats. Morgan knew her own eyes were wet behind the protective gear. Finally Dr. Morgan swallowed hard so she was able to speak.

“I'm glad you're not showing any symptoms, Officer Bradford.”Morgan commented. “We'll have you out of there soon.”

Suddenly Sgt. Grey's radio came to life. 

“Grey; go ahead.”Grey answered.

“Sir, this is West.”Jackson's excited voice came back along with the sound of sirens. “We're coming to you with an antidote!”

“How?”Grey demanded. “I knew we were closing in on Ruskin.”

“Nolan and Talia made the arrest on Ruskin; he had the antidote on his person!”West responded victoriously.

“Copy that, good work.”Grey said ending the conversation he looked questioningly at Morgan. “I thought the CDC had the only treatment and it's experimental?”

“We do.”Morgan confirmed worriedly. “If he has an antidote perhaps this weapon is a customized strain.....”

“One crisis at a time, Doc.”Grey soothed.

Morgan nodded her mind racing. They'd have to test and duplicate what the officers brought. It'd still be a tight time clock for Chen but Morgan was now hopeful they might win this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Tim set the radio down on the nightstand. In the few minutes he'd been talking to Morgan, Lucy's shivering had stopped. His partner's breathing had turned ragged. Tim glanced at the clock and swore silently. Fifteen minutes at least until the CDC plane landed. 

Tim ran a hand through his short dark hair then began to pace the small room. Lucy's harsh breathing echoed. There had been times during Isabel's battle with drugs that Tim had felt powerless and helpless. What he felt now was similar, but different. Both women were his partners. One in life; one on the job. As hard as he'd tried Tim hadn't been able to save Isabel from the drugs. She'd slipped away from him becoming a shadow of the woman he'd fallen in love with.

Lucy was fading from him too. During the short time they'd been quarantined in this house Tim's feelings for her had become a jumbled mess. What he'd realized most was the positive affect she'd had on his life since her training had started. Lucy had chipped away at his defensive walls; not giving up. Tim hadn't recognized how much he'd just been existing since his marriage had broken. While he'd still enjoyed the job and the rookies it'd all been nothing more than a reason to pull himself out of bed in the morning. 

His partner's spitfire personality had caused Tim to look at her twice. Not just as another rookie who'd come into the system but as someone to challenge him. Someone who'd take his B.S and turn it back at him with her own spin. Tim didn't even think Lucy realized what she'd done. She'd made him a better T.O and a better person as corny as that was. She'd been brave enough to give his life a kick in the pants while still keeping their boundaries as rookie and T.O. Tim would forever be grateful for that. 

As a police officer the partnership bond was one of the most intense relationships in your life. Tim's with Isabel had eventually led to their marriage. You spent so much time with that person. You learned them backwards and forwards. That knowledge would and could save each others lives. Tim had seen some partners who were together so long on the job that in the field they had their own hand signals and short hand. 

This situation with the bioweapon had changed Tim and Lucy's bond. It'd intensified it to a level that Tim couldn't describe. He knew he'd never experienced it with any other person in his life. With Lucy's life being on the line Tim hadn't had a chance to analyze what had changed or how to deal with it. Right now Tim just knew that an important person in his life was dying and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to save her. All he could do was sit and watch her slip away.

Tim stopped pacing and massaged the back of his neck with one hand. He didn't want to do that. Tim wanted time to deal with the mess of emotions raging inside him. What he'd told Dr. Morgan had been the truth Lucy was one of the best partners he'd ever had. Few people had lasted long enough. Two things were stark crystal clear to Tim right now. Lucy Chen was his partner and his friend. He didn't want to lose either. 

Finding a plastic storage crate Tim pulled it to the bed and sat down. He took Lucy's left hand in both of his. Tim tried to ignore the clamminess of her skin. What was harder to ignore was the rattling of his partner's breathing. Tim swallowed hard and tried to focus his thoughts. He wasn't even sure if Lucy would hear what he said. If his words would keep her with him a few minutes longer Tim had to try.

“Boot,”Tim began quietly, “I know I said we weren't doing goodbyes and that's not what this is. I'm holding you to your promise.

Hell, Lucy I don't even know what this is or what I'm trying to say. I guess I just want you to know you're important to me. Talia and Angela will tell you that after things fell apart with Isabel I shut a lot of people out. Lot of friends gave up on me.

You reminded me what friendship was. I've lost too many friends over the years. To the job, to death or me pushing them away.....”Tim's voice faltered and he paused to clear his throat. “Don't make me add you to that list, Lucy.”

Suddenly very tired Tim rested his forehead against their entwined hands and closed his eyes.  
*******

A few minutes later the quiet neighborhood was shattered as West and Lopez arrived lights and sirens blaring. The SUV skidded to a stop by the driveway and West hopped out. Grey watched as the youth ran forward cradling a plastic container in his hands like it was the finest antique china. The plastic box was no bigger than a smartphone and as tall as a ball point pen. Dr. Morgan met West half way and took the box from the rookie. After she got it the doctor disappeared into a nearby mobile CDC lab. 

“How's Lucy?”West asked worriedly as he reached Grey with Lopez close behind. “Did we get here in time?”

Grey clasped the younger man on the right shoulder.

“I hope so.”Grey replied grimly. “I don't want to tell Bradford about this possibility before we know for sure it's the real thing.”

“She's that bad?”Jackson asked hoarsely his face paling.

“Chen's still with us.”Grey stated. “Let's concentrate on that.”

West nodded and his gaze remained fixed on the closed door of the mobile lab. Grey watched the closed door too. He was hoping against hope that this would come out a win. The city was safe, they'd dodged that proverbial bullet. Now they just needed one more miracle.

******  
Lucy wasn't sure how, but she'd managed to open her eyes. It was only for half a second, but Tim saw it. The relief that spread across her partner's face at that moment made the enormous effort worth it. 

“I....”Lucy began but her voice was so dry.

The next thing Lucy knew she felt plastic pressed against her lips and liquid dropping into her mouth.

“Water, boot.”Tim said. “Drink, slowly.”

Lucy did and when she tried to open her eyes once more found she had a little bit more energy. Which wasn't saying much, but at this point a win was a win. When she looked at Tim she saw him putting the bottle water aside. 

“I heard you.”Lucy stated remembering that she'd started to tell him that.

“Wasn't sure you would.”Tim replied. “We're almost there, Lucy. CDC plane's ten minutes out.”

The energy boost Lucy had felt a few minutes earlier was just as suddenly gone. She felt herself fading back, her eyes drooped closed. She felt Tim grip her hand tightly.

“No, you don't, boot.”Tim ordered sharply. “Keep those eyes open, talk to me.”

“Always so bossy.”Lucy quipped.

“Part of the T.O. charm.”Tim returned. “Have to keep you rookies in line.”

“Wanted....”Lucy struggled to keep her thoughts together. “Make you proud...”

Lucy's eyes closed and the black void of nothingness beckoned. Just as she was pulled in Lucy thought she felt her body shake.  
*******

The seizure took Tim by surprise. Lucy hadn't had that symptom yet. So when her small body started to convulse Tim lept to his feet. As his first aid training kicked in and he followed protocol Tim hit Grey's speedial on his cell phone. He put the phone on speaker and set it on the nightstand.

“Grey.”The older man answered.

“Sir, Chen's seizing!”Bradford reported. “She woke up a little bit ago and was talking then the seizures started.”

“Morgan's coming in.”Grey replied. “The CDC plane just got here but we have something on sight that Doc's going to use instead.”

“What?”Tim asked sharply his hands gripping Lucy's form keeping her steady.

“Antidote.”Grey stated.

Tim heard the touch of excitement in his C.O's voice and tried not to let his own hope soar.

“Hang in there, Lucy.”Tim urged. “Help's coming.”

Time seemed to drag as he waited for Morgan. Suddenly the room was full of people in yellow hazmat suits. Then all Tim could do was move out of the way and hope that this antidote was the real thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Many thanks to LDT5413 for being a wonderful beta

Title: Partners  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes: since we don't know much about Tim's family I invented a bit of background/family for this section.

Forty-eight hours after Lucy was rushed to the CDC center Tim stood next to her bed. It was just before seven in the morning and bright sunlight streamed in through the window. The docs had given Tim the vaccine once they'd gotten to the medical facility. He'd been released the next day. Dr. Morgan had given him regular updates on his rookie. Which Tim had appreciated. However, he'd needed to see Lucy for himself. Today was really the first time he'd seen her since the frantic rush from Langston's house.

No, that wasn't true Tim corrected himself. He'd seen her for a few minutes very late on the day before. She hadn't been awake. Lucy had only woken briefly once since they'd gotten to the CDC. Dr. Morgan had assured Tim that it was a good sign. Her body needed the rest in order to heal. Now Tim could see that was true, Lucy had a lot more color than she'd had the last time he'd seen her. She'd been pale as a ghost when they'd lifted her out of the CDC vehicle on arrival.

"Glad you're still with us, boot."Tim said quietly.

The past two days had been a whirl of debriefs, reports and more reports. Grey had given Tim the rest of the week off but Tim had picked up a shift today. He needed to work; needed to be back out there. Tim had told his C.O that work was the best therapy and he knew Grey understood.

Looking back at his partner Tim knew he had a lot to think about. Everything he'd felt towards Lucy when they were in quarantine was still there. He knew a shrink would probably put a PTSD term to it. However, Tim knew that was only part of it. The intensity of the situation had brought those feelings to the forefront. Now Tim had to decipher what they were and what if anything he wanted to do about them. For now he was just grateful that Lucy was going to make a full recovery.

Tim tugged the blanket up further around Lucy's shoulders. He brushed a stray brown hair away from her right cheek. He allowed himself to linger the caress a few seconds longer than necessary. Then he turned and left.

*********  
After his shift Tim needed a beer. He grudgingly admitted at least to himself that Grey might have been right. He should have taken more time off. The lack of sleep combined with the adrenaline withdraw was an ugly combination. Tim had been through it before and knew better. Yet, here he was. Stifling a yawn he pushed through the doors of a beach side bar owned by his cousin, David. David was ten years Tim's senior but despite the age difference the two had always been close.

Scanning the crowd Tim spotted his cousin behind the bar. Dave's blond head and six foot plus frame towering above. In college Dave had played baseball and had hopes for the pros but a knee injury had ended those dreams. He coached a youth softball league on the weekends and Tim helped when he had time. Dave saw Tim and waved and Tim moved through the dinner time crowd to the traditional wood bar.

"Good to see you."Dave greeted with a smile.

"You too, sorry I've been scarce."Tim apologized as he sat down.

"No worries, I remember how the crazy the life of a cop is."Dave responded as he leaned against the bar.

Dave's father, Tim's uncle had been a life long San Diego police officer. He made it to the rank of detective before he was killed in the line of duty five years shy of retirement. Uncle Mark's death had hit the whole family hard.

"No offense, cuz, but you look like you got hit by a truck."Dave said as he poured a mug full of beer and slid it to Tim who nodded gratefully. "What's going on?"

"Got time for dinner?"Tim asked. "I'll fill you in."

Dave got a bartender to cover and put the towel he'd had on his right shoulder down on the shelf behidn the bar and walked out into the main area.

"My office will be the quietest this time of day."Dave suggested. "What do you want to eat?"

Tim told him. As they passed the kitchen Dave poked his head in and placed their orders then they moved on to a small hallway tucked behind the kitchen. The owner's office was the second door down on the right. Dave opened the door and stepped in; Tim followed beer in hand. Once inside Tim sank into the leather visitor's chair while his cousin went behind the desk and sat.

"I saw the news of the bioweapon attack; were you in that arrest?"Dave asked grimly.

"Was part of the search and things went south."Tim responded with a sigh.

"What happened?"Dave asked as he leaned forward.

Tim took a long sip of beer before setting the mug on the desk. He scrubbed a hand over his face then met his cousin's concerned and worried gaze. Tim knew Dave wouldn't feed the family gossip and besides that Tim had to talk to someone. So for the next hour Tim told Dave everything that had happened in the last few days.

Their food had arrived halfway through Tim's telling. He paused until the waiter left. Tim was grateful for the breather it gave him a chance to gather his thoughts before continuing. Dave was sitting stunned shaking his head in amazement at what he'd heard so far.

"That had to have been hell."Dave commented emphatically. "Glad your rookie's going to be okay. You have a picture of her?"

After taking another sip of beer Tim pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pictures. He didn't have many of this year's rookies but he found one he liked and enlarged it. In the picture Lucy was sitting with Nolan and West at the outdoor tables by the food trucks they frequented. It was night and everyone was in civilian clothes. Lucy had her hair down and was wearing jeans and a light calendar blouse. It was a candid shot, none of the rookies knowing he'd taken the picture. Tim handed the phone to Dave. His cousin whistled in appreciation.

"She's a knockout."Dave commented.

"Yeah."Tim agreed. "She's smart and has a good heart too."

Dave did a double take at his cousin as he handed the phone back.

"What?"Tim prompted.

"I've never heard you speak of a trainee like that."Dave pointed out.

"I'm..."Tim began than shook his head in frustration. "I've no idea what to do."

"You've fallen for her."Dave surmised as he ate a french fry.

"When you watch a person get to the brink of death it makes a lot of things clear."Tim pointed out grimly as he pushed his half eaten dinner away. "If West hadn't gotten the antidote there in time we would've lost her."

"Antidote in the nick of time?"Dave asked.

Tim sighed realizing he hadn't gotten to that part yet.

"I'm not telling this well just like how screwed up my head is."Tim said as he stood and began to pace.

"You almost had to bury your partner."Dave said quietly. "Cut yourself some slack."

Tim cringed slightly at the comment, but it was true. He paused and leaned his hands on the back of the chair.

"You know from your old man what partners are like for us. What they're supposed to be like."Tim began.

"Lifeline."Dave replied simply.

Tim nodded then scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"I've never had one like Lucy...before this we were becoming friends."Tim admitted quietly.

"That speaks volumes in itself."Dave stated. "You never told me the whole thing with Isabel, but I know the end was ugly since you pushed everyone away."

Tim looked down at the chair

Dave stood and walked around his desk.

"I don't need to hear the rest to know what you've been through what you both went through is intense."Dave stated quietly. "That's probably an understatement. You said you realized what she meant to you in what you thought were her last hours. Now you just have to figure out if you where you want her in your life."

"Yeah, easy as that."Tim said bitterly. "I don't even know if anything changed for her."

"Well you have your first step then."Dave responded with a smile. "Talk to Lucy."

"Just thought I'd have things figured out before I did that."Tim stated quietly. "She's been through enough I don't want to dump this on her."

"You think you're adding stress but it might be the best medicine."Dave encouraged.

"When did you become a pollyanna?"Tim asked as he pushed back from the chair.

"Do a few shifts as a bartender."Dave replied. "Makes you realize you don't have it as bad as you think."

Tim laughed

"Let's finish eating."Dave suggested. "Talk some more maybe we'll have a few things settled before you talk to your partner."

"Okay."Tim agreed as he sat back down.

When Tim left two hours later his head and heart weren't any clearer on what to do. However, he was grateful for family. Dave had taken time out of his busy day to listen and Tim appreciated that more than his cousin would ever know.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Partners  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary:See part one  
Lucy was released from the CDC a week later. She didn't remember much of her time at the medical

facility. Lucy had brief memories of Tim visiting her. Of her parents visiting. Flashes of medical staff coming and going. She was told she'd slept most of the time which Lucy believed. Now resting at home she still felt like she'd been wrung through an old fashioned crank washing machine. Some of her strength had returned, but she still felt insanely tired and worn out. Dr. Morgan had assured her that everything was progressing normally. That the antidote had worked just as it should.

It was now five o'clock on a friday. Lucy had been camped out on the living room sofa since she'd come home. Deciding to get out of the house for a short while Lucy showered and changed clothes. She was just going to go for a walk around the block but she grabbed her smartphone anyway. Lucy had just reached the front sidewalk when her phone beeped indicating a text message. Lucy glanced at the screen and smiled seeing her partner's name.

"Up for a visitor?"

Lucy typed back yes then began her walk. The fresh air, sunshine and palm trees lifted her spirits. A ting sounded indicating Tim had replied back.

"Be there in ten."

"I'm outside."Lucy typed back.

"Okay."

Lucy made a circuit of the building wondering if Tim was just checking on her or if there was something else. She remembered his words those last minutes in Langston's home.

'I just want you to know you're important to me.'

The one strong image Lucy had of Tim when she'd been at the CDC facility was a grim expression and eyes filled with worry. They had come so far since she'd first started training. Lucy rounded the corner of the building and saw Tim walking towards the front door from the parking lot. She waved and he nodded starting towards her.

"Hi."Lucy greeted when he reached her.

"Hi."Tim replied with a smile. "Feeling stircrazy?"

"Yes, needed some fresh air and sunshine."Lucy commented as she tilted her head upwards feeling the sun's warmth.

"You look better."Tim stated solemnly. "How are you feeling?"

"Still feel like I got dragged by a cemi."Lucy responded. "But overall...almost feel human."

"Good."Tim said. "Is there a place out here we can sit?"

"There's a small park a block over."Lucy suggested.

Tim nodded and they walked the short distance in silence. To Lucy her partner seemed nervous which was unusual and odd. She wondered if this was about the rookie exam that she still hadn't taken. Grey had postponed hers due to the circumstances. Lucy had thought that'd been cleared with the higher ups. If Tim was here to tell her there was a setback in her training...

*******  
Tim entered the small park with Lucy still not knowing what to say or how to approach this conversation. After his talk with his cousin Tim had known Dave was right. That he and Lucy had to talk. Still he'd wanted to give her a few days to recuperate. He hadn't wanted to just drop this on her out of the blue which he feared it would appear that way. Even with what they'd gone through at Langston's.

As they settled on a concrete bench Tim studied his rookie. She did look better, but still too pale. Dark circles under her eyes and she looked a bit weak. All things considered Tim was just grateful that Lucy was out of the CDC and on the road to a full recovery.

"So,"Lucy prompted as she brushed a stray hair away from her face. "Did you come by just to check on me?"

"Guilty."Tim replied with a grin then sobered. "But I also thought we needed to talk."

"About?"Lucy asked quietly.

"Us."Tim stated as he let out a breath."Life and death situations change people; affect partnerships. It certainly did with us and I have no idea what to do with it, boot. We need to figure out where we stand."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Partners

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: see part one

 

Lucy's eyes widened as she took in her partner's words. She thought back to those hours in quarantine. He was right something had changed between them. Lucy had just thought with Tim being a typical guy he hadn't noticed. But those hours had been so intense...

"I was afraid it was just the situation."Lucy began softly.

Tim reached over and took Lucy's right hand in his. She stared at their joined hands. Her brain wasn't able to grasp that her tough sometimes brash partner was showing a kind gentle side.

"No, it wasn't."Tim responded quietly. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you..."

Lucy sucked in a breath her head spinning. It sounded like Tim was...no couldn't be...he was her T.O he didn't look at her that way...again Tim's words from days before broke into her thoughts.

_'I just want you to know you're important to me.'_

"What..."Lucy began her throat suddenly dry. "What are you saying..."

Tim's left hand brushed back her hair which she'd left down. His gaze was soft and intense at the same time. The combinatin mesmerized her.

"I care about you, Lucy."Tim said huskily. "More than I should."

Then before Lucy could comprehend what was happening Tim's mouth captured hers in a kiss. The initial kiss didn't last long it was as if Tim was waiting for her reaction. Part of Lucy was overwhelmed by everything. Another part knew this was right. Knew that this had been building before Langston there had just been too much real life in the way. When Tim broke the kiss he was inches away his gaze searching hers.

"I care about you too."Lucy stated her voice barely above a whisper.

Tim smiled and kissed her once more.

********  
To hear Lucy say she cared about him too had given Tim the courage to change their relationship. He'd lose her as a partner in the field and as a trainee. Regs were what they were for a reason. Tim just hoped Lucy would think their future was worth the trade off.

When they finally came up for air a few minutes later Lucy ducked her head. Tim placed his right hand under her chin gently lifting it. He froze seeing tears in her brown eyes.

*******  
Lucy couldn't believe she was crying. The last two weeks had been insane. Rookie exam, bioweapon, being infected by said bioweapon, nearly dying, now this...Lucy could admit at least to herself that she was completely overwhelmed. If this was her mind's way of dealing with recent events it had really bad timing. Lucy couldn't stop the tears and she could tell she was worrying Tim.

"What is it?"Tim asked with concern as he brushed a few tears away. "What's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head and buried herself in Tim's embrace.

********  
All Tim could do was hold her. Lucy wasn't running from him so he figured whatever was wrong wasn't something he had done. At least he hoped that was the case. Had he rushed things? He didn't think he had...

If Tim wasn't sure he was falling in love with Lucy he was now. He hated seeing her upset. Hated the tears.

*******  
Finally Lucy was able to shut off the water works. She sniffled and pulled away from her partner. Lucy wiped away what she could of the tears using the hem of her shirt. Tim had remained silent the entire time as she'd cried herself out. She could feel the tension in him. Suddenly needing space Lucy stood and walked a few feet from the bench.

"I'm sorry for the meltdown."Lucy said quietly a few minutes later.

"Don't apologize."Tim replied as he stood gripping Lucy's shoulder's gently. "You've been through a lot."

Lucy nodded. Tim raised his right hand and brushed hair away from Lucy's right cheek. The gentleness still took Lucy by surprise.

"I didn't mean to add to your stress."Tim commented softly. "I just knew we had to deal with this."

"It's definitely been a hell of a two weeks."Lucy stated with a choked laugh that sounded more like a sob. "Two weeks ago I had everything figured out; knew where my life was going."

*********  
Tim's heart sank a little. He'd put too much on her too soon. Had he ruined things before they even started?

"Do you want to pretend this didn't happen?"Tim asked in a voice thick with emotion.

Lucy's eyes widened and she shook her head. Tim felt relief wash over him.

"No."Lucy stated as she took his right hand in hers and squeezed it. "No, Tim...after everything I couldn't..."

Tim sat back down on the bench tugging Lucy down with him. He sat her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good, because I couldn't."Tim responded huskily. "I've fallen too hard for you. There's no way I could go back to being your partner and T.O never mind that my objectivity is shot...what's between us is too strong I don't think I'd be able to forget it and pretend."

*******  
Lucy felt tears start once more and blinked them away. She buried herself deeper into Tim's embrace. His words echoed through her thoughts.

_'…..what's between us is too strong I don't think I'd be able to forget it and pretend.'_

There was one thing Lucy had to know. She turned in Tim's arms so she could see his face.

"Are you still going to feel the same weeks from now?"Lucy asked. "Are we sure this isn't just a situational thing?"

"You know me, boot."Tim responded. "Am I the kind of guy to do things like this lightly?"

Lucy shook her head. No, he wasn't. Even after the marriage was clearly over Tim had still tried to help Isabel even to the point of risking his career.

"Yes, you nearly dying..."Tim's voice cracked and he cleared his throat and began again. "That was a wake up call. Made me think about things. What I feel now isn't just a reaction to that; it's not going to fade. Truth is..."

Lucy saw Tim battle within himself for a moment. Struggling with words. She squeezed his right hand.

"I'm in love with you."Tim finished softly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you still going to feel the same weeks from now?"Lucy asked. "Are we sure this isn't just a situational thing?"

"You know me, boot."Tim responded. "Am I the kind of guy to do things like this lightly?"

Lucy shook her head. No, he wasn't. Even after the marriage was clearly over Tim had still tried to help  
Isabel even to the point of risking his career. 

"Yes, you nearly dying....."Tim's voice cracked and he cleared his throat and began again. "That was a wake up call. Made me think about things. What I feel now isn't just a reaction to that; it's not going to fade. Truth is....."

Lucy saw Tim battle within himself for a moment. Struggling with words. She squeezed his right hand.

"I'm in love with you."Tim finished softly.

Lucy opened her mouth to reply but Tim placed a finger against it and shook his head. With how much her emotions and thoughts were spinning Lucy was grateful for the respite.

"I just wanted you to know."Tim said huskily. "You don't have to say anything."

If it was one thing recent events had taught Lucy was that life could change instantly. People took things for granted like careers, families, and friends. Everything could be gone in a blink. As her thoughts and emotions settled Lucy leaned against Tim's left shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. Taking a deep breath Lucy pulled away. They'd been sitting there nearly twenty minutes after his confession. Each lost in their own thoughts enjoying the other's company. 

"Want to head back?"Tim asked with concern. "Getting tired?"

"No."Lucy replied with a shake of her head. 

Lucy laced her arms around Tim's neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. He smiled against her lips and deepened it. When they finally broke apart they were both breathless. While her heart was adjusting to this new side of Tim her brain was still trying to wrap around the idea of boyfriend and not T.O. As they continued kissing Lucy was definitely getting used to the idea. 

"Tim."Lucy murmured.

"Hmm."Tim responded as he kissed his way up the right side of her neck.

"I..."Lucy began having to pull away as she wasn't able to think clearly."I think I love you too."

"You sure?"Tim asked as he caressed her right cheek.

Lucy leaned into his touch more certain than ever with this turn in their relationship.

"Yes."Lucy said her voice barely above a whisper. "I love you."

Tim kissed her hungrily and after a few minutes Lucy pulled back and stood, She took Tim's right hand and tugged him to his feet.

"Let's go inside."Lucy suggested with a smile.

Tim kissed her once more before they left the park.  
***

It was nearly midnight as Tim watched Lucy sleep. He lightly ran a finger down her n*** back. The sex had certainly confirmed the chemistry between them Tim thought with a satisfied smile. It'd also cemented the bond they had. Tim knew what he felt for Lucy he hadn't felt for anyone. On one hand it scared him to death but on the other he couldn't wait to see where life took them.  
Yawning Tim settled back against the pillows and pulled Lucy against him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the blankets up around them. As he drifted to sleep Tim was very grateful that after the tense ugly hours at Langston's he and Lucy had gotten a happy ending.

end


End file.
